An Old Enemy
by superdan56
Summary: It's been one year since the defeat of Ragyō and the extinction the life fibers. Everything seems fine and everyone has moved one with life. Then a ghost from there past reappears and reveals new knowledge.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a little more than a year since the final battle with Ragyō. Everyone had moved on with their lives. Ryūko hadn't even spoken to any of the students of Honnōji Academy or any of the members of Nudist Beach after Honnōji Academy's First Graduation Ceremony. Mako had been in contact with Ira Gamagori but no one else.

Ryūko woke up much earlier than she usually would on Saturday. She had this strange feeling that something horrible was about to happen. It was so bad that she had trouble sleeping the night before. This made her even more curious as to why she was up so early.

"Are you just going to lie awake in your bed all day?" a voice said from behind her.

"It can't be," she said in a shocked tone. Ryūko quickly got up then turned around. She saw exactly what she was expecting, but she was still shocked. She couldn't believe what she looking at.

"Oh, but it is," Nui Harime said with a smile on her face.

"But you sacrificed yourself to revive the Original Life Fiber!" Ryūko said in confusion.

"I sure did," Nui said, still smiling. "But just forget about that. I'm here now."

"But how are you here now?" Ryūko questioned, absolutely bewildered.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't ask that," Nui said, sounding rather sad. "It's a really long and complicated story."

"WAAAAAAAAAIT," Mako screamed as she entered the room.

She threw her hands into the air and a heavenly spotlight shined down upon her. It was just like how she did it back at Honnōji Academy. Nui's saddened look turned into one of annoyance. Mako started rambling on in a very nonsensical manner. Nobody could understand what Mako was trying to say when she started doing this.

"Wait, did you say a surprise?" Nui asked, a new smile plastered on her face.

"She sure did," Ryūko said.

"I love surprises!" Nui exclaimed.

"Great," Mako said. After Mako finished speaking, Ryūko and Mako huddled in the corner. This displeased Nui, causing her smile to reduce in size.

"What is this surprise you've got planned?" Ryūko whispered as they huddled in the corner.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," Mako said, breaking the huddle. "Just keep her busy until tomorrow."

"I have to wait until tomorrow?" Nui said, a giant frown drooping from her face.

"Don't worry it will be worth it," Ryūko stated, trying to be confident in her friend. Then Ryūko grabbed Mako by the shoulder, pulled her close, and whispered, "This better be good."

"Trust me it will be," Mako reassured her before rushing out of the room.

The two ladies still in the room both had thoughtful expressions on their faces. Nui was still sitting on Ryūko's bed while Ryūko herself was sitting near the door with her back to the wall.

"Oh my gosh Ryūko! I almost forgot to tell you something super duper important," Nui suddenly shouted, jumping off of the bed.

"And what is that?" Ryūko questioned.

"I love you," she said before suddenly running up and kissing Ryūko. After that she rushed to the door. "Now we're even," she said, before leaving the room and rushing down the hallway.

* * *

NOTE: I don't kill la kill nor any of it's characters. all rights are held by the respective owners (I would put who these are, but I'm way 2 lazy)


	2. Chapter 2

Ryūko stood in her room in complete shock. She was still trying to process what had just happened. It took her completely by surprise. Time stood still as she tried to rap her mind around what Nui just did. After a little while Ryūko finished thinking. This gave her a small moment of clarity be for she started freaking out. Her mind was filled with a mish mash of conflicting thoughts. She couldn't keep track of how many times she changed her mind of how she should react to this.

Then one question got through the overflowing stream of ideas. "Where is she going," She said to herself aloud. Thoughts of the worst possible outcome caused her to rush out the room. She ran out of her room so fast it cause the partially opened door to slam out word on its hinges. She ran through the hall then down the stairs to the kitchen.

When she got down there she was suppressed to see that Nui was enjoying breakfast with the Mankanshoku's. Everyone was eating at the table like normal except Mako, who was nowhere to be seen. No one was bothered by the fact that Nui was devouring her breakfast just like everyone else. "What am I looking at here?" Ryūko asked.

"Ryūko Why didn't you introduce us to your new friend?" Sukuyo asked

"We're not friends at all," Ryūko added angrily.

"That's right mom She's Ryūko's girlfriend," Matarō joked

This caused Ryūko to blow a gasket. She charged over to Nui right after hearing this. She ripped Nui's chair away from the table. This caused everyone to panic. Nui was spun out of her chair. Ryūko towered over Nui and tried to intimidate her. This back fired because Nui had a gigantic smile stuck to her face.

"What did you tell them?" Ryūko asked furiously.

"Don't worry, I haven't slandered your name," Nui assured her. "I've told them only the truth."

"She told us all about how you two kissed," Matarō teasing added.

"She didn't spare any details," Sukuyo continued.

"That doesn't count I was being mind controlled," Ryūko stated as her face started to turn red.

"Don't be silly Ryūko," Nui said. "Junkestu's memory stitching isn't mind control."

"Whatever!" Ryūko exclaimed. "I was still under your control."

"Whatever you say darling," Nui said happily.

"And don't call me darling!" Ryūko Shouted as her face grew even more red.

"What about this kiss you two shared this morning?" Sukuyo asked.

"That doesn't count either!" Ryūko exclaimed.

"Why not?" Nui asked.

"Because you just ran up and kissed me out of nowhere," Ryūko continued.

"Ryūko dear you're not a very good liar," Nui said.

"I'm not lying!" Ryūko yelled her face now bright crimson

"Look she's blushing," Matarō said before he burst into laughter.

"Ah, young love," Sukuyo cooed.

"Reminds me of us when we were younger," Barazō said

"It sure does," Sukuyo responded

"I've got to go now or I'll be late for work," Barazō said as he finished his breakfast.

"Okay, don't work to hard honey," Sukuyo said as she waved good bye to her husband.

"Don't worry I won't," Barazō said before leaving the house. After he left everything continued as one would expect. After a little while Mako Came into the kitchen from the closet. "Mako where have you been?" Sukuyo asked.

"I was in the closet," Mako stated.

"Well guts ate all your food while you were in there," Sukuyo said.

"Ah man," Mako said in a very distressed voice.

"So Mako," Nui said. "About that surprise."

"Don't worry I've got everything set up," Mako said sounding very proud of herself.

"Great!" Nui said rather excited. "At least your good for something."

"Oh my gosh!" Mako yelled. "I totally forgot." "Sorry guys I got to go," Mako said as she scrambled out the house.

"Well I got to get the scoop on this," Matarō said as he followed his out the door.

"I guess I'll leave you two love birds alone," Sukuyo said as she left the room.

"I already told you guys we're not a couple," Ryūko shouted but Sukuyo had already left.

"Now it's just the two of us," Nui said suggestively.

"I don't like what your implying." Ryūko said.

"I just want you to take me on a date is all," Nui clarified.

"How about no," Ryūko stated.

"If you don't I might just lash out against all my new friends," Nui added.

"You wouldn't dare," Ryūko said.

"Oh but I would," Nui responded.

"Then I'll stop you with force," Ryūko said.

"How?" Nui asked. "Senketsu isn't around anymore, and the rending scissor are in Davey Jones's locker."

"Fine I'll go on your stupid date," Ryūko said admitting defeat.

"Yay!" Nui cheered.


End file.
